


Homestuck ship one shots

by Ello_its_meme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, M/M, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ello_its_meme/pseuds/Ello_its_meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck ships one-shots </p><p>(for my moirail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck ship one shots

**Author's Note:**

> my moirail's birthday is in a month and i wanted to write this for her

     You aren’t gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that, quite the opposite really. You aren’t straight either though, you're just… you. Then John Egbert came around and for the first time in your short life of only sixteen, you fell in love. The circumstances in which you met weren’t as fun as you had originally hoped. It should have been a corny ass meeting in an airport with “Without You” playing in the background. Instead, He showed up with your slightly-hot-teenage-mom on a meteor, headed to a battle which would probably end up in both of your double deaths. Now you’re out of that fucking game and back to your normal lives. It’s crazy to fathom really, one day you’re thirteen and then the next thing you know it’s end of the world and you’re being sucked into a game called sburb. Plus, there’s also the trolls and cherubs, but you really don’t want to get into that right now. Anyways, back to the point. You're head over heels for John "I'm not a homosexual" Egbert. And because he's too oblivious to notice that you're seriously shitting your pants over him it just makes it that much worse. Speaking of that fucking oblivious train wreck, he's knocking on your bedroom door.  Oh yeah, you two are also roommates. "Dave! c'mon! you said you'd watch that GhostBusters movie marathon with me!" "I'm coming egbutt, hold your fucking horses." "My name isn't egbutt and you know that!" "Yeah, and i'm the queen of fucking England." "It would make sense if you were." you open the door "David Elizabeth Strider, Queen of England at your service." He laughs and  _dear god_ you could almost melt. You want him, but he doesn't want you. The unrequited love for your best bro kills you, it really does. "Well, your majesty, will you come watch the rip off with me?" "Yes my royal servant, I will watch the bullshit that is GhostBusters." He stuck his tongue out "First off, Fuck you. Second off, Will you get the popcorn? You cant have a good movie without some!" You nod and put the bag of artificial shit in the microwave. And sit on the couch next to your dorky ass roommate crush. "Hey, dave! i have a question." "Shoot." "do you like anyone? like, in the red way?" "eh, I guess you could say that." "Ohh! who is it? is it Karkat?" "Fuck no. he's just a good friend." "Hmm.. Jade?" "Nope." "Terezi?" "Not for a long time." "Dang. Sollux?" "What the fuck? No!" "Are they  a guy?" "Yep."  As if on cue, the microwave beeps. "One sec, i'll be back." You got the popcorn out of the nuker and put it in a bowl. 'Why is he asking me these questions?' you wonder. "Dave! the movie is starting!" "Coming!" You grab the popcorn and sit on the couch. "Which movie is this?" "The first one, duh!" "What's the difference between them anyways?" "Are you kidding?! the second one sucks ass!" "All of your favorite movies suck bro." "Fuck you Dave!" "shut the fuck up you dork, ya  know its true." He shoved you off of the couch playfully "Daaaave! shut up!" You pulled him towards you. "You shut up dumbass." "Make me!" You suppose that this is your chance so, you take it. You wrap your hands around his neck and kiss him. He freezes, but to your surprise, he kisses back. Holy fuck, you cant believe this is actually happening  _shitshitshitshitshit holy fuck_ this is actually happening. You must have died and gone to heaven. This means jesus is real. You can feel your holiness  increase by 100%. You're not atheist anymore, you believe in John Egbert now. You believe in his perfection. You are fucking living the dream. YOU, David Elizabeth  Strider are living the dream.  He pulls away because of course stupid living humans have to breathe. "i-i'm  sorry,  I know you don't like me like that. and I know you're not a homosexual-" "Dave." "And that probably means you dont walk to talk to me anymore-" "Dave!" "And i totally understand if you dont want to be best bros after this-" "DAVE!" "Huh? What?" "It's okay. I-I feel the same way." You blushed "Oh. Ohh.. OH." You cover your head in your hands, you're blushing too hard. "Ughhhh. I'm so stupid! how did i not realize that?! It was so obvious!" He kissed your cheek "Dave, it's fine! You're not stupid." "S-so.. are we like.. boyfriends now or is that too weird for you?" "Yes, we're boyfriends you dummy." You could almost explode you were so happy. "That's cool. i dont want to force you into this or anything though-" He pecked your lips. "Dave. I love you. Stop worrying about it." You blushed and wrapped your arm around his shoulders. He smiled at you then went back to the movie. "Awww! we missed the best part!" "It's alright, we have the whole series." "True, but i dont like using them since they're signed copies and stuff." "How did you even meet the actors anyway?" "Well, you see..." He goes on to tell you the story of how he met the cast of the ghostbuster movies. You would tell it to the weird ass person writing this story for their friend but it's a long and boring story, so you'll save that for another time. 

 


End file.
